


Dragon's Hoard

by Luxillianite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dragon! Burnie, Dragon! Geoff, Dragon! Gus, Hoarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxillianite/pseuds/Luxillianite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the company heads talk about the most recent addition to the Rooster Teeth family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Hoard

"I like her."

Gus rolled his eyes and let out a snort, smoke billowing out of his nostrils.  
“Of course you like her! She’s dating your fucking hatchling.”

”Hey hey hey.” Burnie interjected, blowing a pale jet of flame at Gus to temper the gruff man. “Relax. You know you like her too. She’s sweet.”

"And smart so its a wonder how Gavin got lucky to get with her." Geoff added as he settled back in his mess of cushions that served as his chair and bed all at once.

"That doesn’t change the fact you’re already biased." Gus snipped before blowing a ring of smoke. "But yeah she’s good. Reminds me of rubies."

Burnie nodded, relaxing back when it seemed that his brethren were in agreement.

"So another for the hoard then?" He watched as both Geoff and Gus nodded and let out a rumble of approval.

Dragons were well known for hoarding beautiful and unique treasures that appealed to them. Most people forgot that treasures could be more than objects and no one cared to think that a hoard could look more like a family from the outside.  
Then again no one thought that the founding blood of Rooster Teeth were dragons with a habit of collecting pretty unique people.


End file.
